


A Needed Change

by MoonicaHdz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Adventure, Multi, Romance, a needed change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonicaHdz/pseuds/MoonicaHdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Totally AU* She had what people called a perfect life; a family, two best mates, good grades and a pretty good social life. But for her all was too ordinary. She needed a change. A quick and amazing one.  Everyone told her that sooner or later she would find the adventure of her life, the one that would swept her in his arms and turn around her boring day-to-day. What no one told her was that that adventure, well, would basically crash with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dull Life

"Hmm, did I ever tell you that you look delicious? No? Well, you're, now come here."

_*be..p-b..e..p b..p-b..e..p*_

"No! Don't go!"

***BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP***

She woke up with a jolt to the loud beeping sound.

It was her alarm.

"Ughhhhhh… Just when I was about to eat it."

She was dreaming of a huge pancake with berries and topping cream. A clear evidence that she hadn't eaten dinner the day before. She was going to put her head on her pillow once more to try to get in her dream again when something clicked in her mind; a quick glance to the clock in her bedside table confirming her fears.

_6:30 AM  
28/January/2014_

She got up as fast as her tangled legs could, running to her bathroom and turning on the hot water, taking what could be barely called a shower, trying to untangle her messy blonde hair while conditioning it with the hope that that would saved her some time.

It was already late, so as soon as she exited her bath, she went directly to her wardrobe praying with all her heart that some decent clothes where magically in the front so she wouldn't have to take a dive within the confines of her closet that, in this moment, looked like The Twilight Zone.

By miracle or maybe by mere luck, a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt were hanging in the front so with a quick manoeuvre, she got some plain blue underwear from the drawer next to her and started changing, hurting herself in the process but given the hour _-6:40-_ she didn't even care, grabbing the bag that was perfectly set on the floor with her laptop and some notebooks from the previous day, she sprinted downstairs straight to the kitchen almost screaming a quick 'good morning' so she wouldn't have to say it to her parents and her little brother, because that would take her at least 3 minutes more, and at that point, every second counted.

Running in the kitchen like a mad girl she started to prepare her daily dose of caffeine and an absolutely quick breakfast which consisted in a toast (that she stole from her dad) with some strawberry jam. Even though food was always her number one priority she didn't want to run to school… again, so a sacrifice must be done and food was the weakest link.

Putting as much food as her mouth allowed her to and passing it all with a big and loud sip of coffee, she eyed the big clock on the wall with the funny vegetables hanging to each number from 1 to 12.

 _-6:48-_.

With a strangled scream she said 'goodbye' to all her family and ran all the way down the street like her life depended on it so she would catch her bus which always arrived at 7:00, she was very late considering that walking from her house in the top of the road 'till the bus stop usually took her 15 minutes.

Oh, she was _so_ screwed.

Running with all her force she reached the bus stop, glancing to her phone she saw the hour.

- _6:58_ -,

"Oh my God! THANK YOU! " She screamed at thin air.

The bus arrived to the usual hour and she got in. Glancing to the driver seat she spotted Elton Pope who had become a familiar face with the years.

"Hello!" she said breathlessly but still with her characteristic cheeriness.

"Wow girl, remember to breathe okay? Late again?" he said. It was kind of usual for her being late in her way to school, and since Elton was almost an everyday driver she knew her quite well.

"Yup!" she agreed with her tongue-touched smile as she walked to what now was known as her spot; it was right in the back where it was always empty. She was almost alone in the bus, as always they were just two or three people besides herself. It was very early to the people who didn't work or studied.

 _"Lucky them."_ She thought.

As she sat down and the bus started moving she saw how the streets started to awake, how people emerged from their houses and how shops and their workers got ready for yet another busy day.

The bus came to a stop as they reached the school, by that point she was the only one inside the bus.

"See ya Elton! Have a good day! Greet Ursula from me, would you?"

"Yeah, sure thing kid. Have a nice day you too."

Getting off the bus she saw the hour in her phone.

- _7:27_ -

"Oh dammit!" she muttered as she ran down through the campus cursing her legs for not being quick enough. She had three minutes to reach her classroom and if she was late again the principal would kill her.

Pushing everyone as she tried to make it on time she finally got the handle of the door of her first class and entered it five seconds before the bell rang. Panting she walked to her seat and dropped her bag, wincing once she heard the loud thud that her laptop make when it touched the table.

She sat down and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. All seemed to be quiet and peaceful until the sound of footsteps getting closer pulled her out of her trance.

"Hello there missy!" greeted a familiar voice that she could recognize even with her eyes closed.

"Hi Shareen, Hi Jack" They were like the three musketeers, so if Shareen was there, Jack would be there too.

"Late again doll?" Even though Jack always called her 'doll' or 'love' he wasn't more than her best friend. They had known each other since they were kids and they had grown up together, so she was 100% sure that Jack wasn't the slightest interested in her or in either Shareen for that matter who had joined her little duet in elementary school.

Jack Harkness batted for both teams, everyone in the school knew about it and nobody really cared, everyone loved him and his charming and flirting attitude, almost every girl (and a few boys) of the school were drooling after him.

Shareen Costello on her side, was one of the most popular girls in the school, she was a little bit taller than her, brunette and with lovely brown matching eyes, she loved to go to every party that anyone of the fellas did, dragging her two best friends with her even when neither of them were invited.

"Yeah, you know me too well Jacko" she said.

The door opened and their literature teacher, Miss Sarah-Jane Smith, entered the room and everyone gave her a warm welcome. All loved Sarah-Jane and she loved each one of her students.

After 6 hours of classes and clubs, everything related to school was finally over for the day, so she was having a looooong walk 'till home thinking in the important events of the day, which hadn't been more important than a change in the menu of the cafeteria.

"At least the tuna Tuesday's are finally over." She said to herself with a sigh.

She reached her house and knocked on the door because she had, obviously, forgot her keys. After a few seconds of silence had passed she knocked louder. Annoyance and impatience took over her as she knocked even louder hoping that someone would just open the god damned door. Nothing happened. She was going to bang the door when something crossed her mind like an airplane with a message attached to the tail.

_'_ _Today is Tuesday…nobody's home.'_

"I need to remember to hang my keys to my phone, that way I won't forget them every fucking time I left home." She said as she walked to the back yard and the big tree that was there.

She prepared herself for the big jump.

"Okay girl, you can do it, you were a cheerleader for…two weeks…uh, still, you know how to jump… or at least knew back in the day. Okay. On three. One… Two… **THREE**!" She jumped with all her strength in the way that that stupid coach had told her and felt like a pro…until she touched the grass again…with her head.

"Fuuuck! Now I'm going to have a headache. Bloody perfect." With a growl she got up and tried again, this time succeeding.

"Hell yeah! I'm a pro at this, by now I would have been the leader of the cheerleaders if I had stayed!... **AHHHHH**!" She screamed as the branch seemed to break, grabbing it with all the strength that she had, she climbed the tree screaming a little bit every time that she went higher 'till she reached her window, stretching a bit she opened the window with ease because, like she assumed while climb that tree, she had forgotten to close it due to the morning hurry.

She put a foot inside and with closed eyes and a loud squeal jumped inside, she thought that maybe that two weeks with the cheerleaders would've made her do a perfect landing inside her room. Obviously that didn't happened and she fell to the ground of her bedroom just in time to hear her parents' car enter the garage.

With a jump she ran out of her room to open all the doors so they wouldn't notice that she, in fact, had forgotten her keys. She opened the front door to find out that her mum was standing there looking for something in her purse, probably for her keys.

"Hi mum, Hi dad, Hi little boy" She greeted them.

"Hello sweetheart! And what's with you being so in time with the door? You didn't forgot your keys AGAIN right?" Her mum asked as she entered the house giving her a quick hug, her dad behind her with her baby brother in arms.

"Oh C'mon Jacks, leave her alone. Hi darling, how was your day?" Her father asked as he also tried to give her a hug but failed as he had his arms occupied.

"Thanks dad. Well it was fine… normal, just like every other day." She said with a sigh that meant that she needed a change or she would go mad.

She climbed up the stairs to her room. After changing her clothes for some pyjamas she went down the stairs to have dinner with her parent. After a good 30 minutes of talking and eating she was ready to go to bed.

"Night mum. Night dad."

"Good night sweetheart."

She climbed up the stairs AGAIN, making a stop in her bathroom to wash her teeth and her face.

She went to her room and flopped on the bed, that make a loud thud.

"God, I need to change it. It may split in two if I don't." She turned on her TV and put on some rubbish show. After wasting 45 minutes of her life that she would never get back she turned off her TV instead turning on her laptop (which miraculously still worked) and got into Facebook hoping that something new had happened. Nothing at all had happened since that morning when she checked it on her break.

Her eyes started to close by themselves so she turned off her laptop and instead took her phone and checked if she had any new messages or an unseen WhatsApp. She didn't have any. Putting it aside too, she looked at her clock and saw that it was already 01:00 am and she'd have to wake up at 6:30 again tomorrow, so with a sigh that revealed how comfy her old bed was, she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

That's how everyday went for Rose Tyler. She had what people called a perfect life; a family, two best mates, good grades and a pretty good social life. But for her all was too ordinary. She needed a change. A quick and amazing one.

Everyone told her that sooner or later she would find the adventure of her life, the one that would swept her in his arms and turn around her boring day-to-day.

What no one told her was that that adventure, well, would basically crash with her.


	2. Changes

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Just five more minutes pleeeeeease…" A muffled voice came from under the blankets on the bed.

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Ughhhh I don't wannaaaaaa. Please just a few minutes more! I'm not asking for too much."

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Rose Tyler! Would you turn off that alarm for god's sake?! " Jackie Tyler screamed from across the hall.

With another muffled growl, a hand emerged from the tangled blankets and started hitting the alarm clock.

"C'mon where the hell is the button?" A blonde head popped from that mess of blankets.

"Ugh, it's already 6:32, if I don't get up now I'm gonna have to run again" Finally turning off the alarm, Rose untangled herself from the intricate knots that she had unconsciously tied while in the land of dreams and got up from the bed turning off the air condition in the way.

Stretching with all her strength, making all the bones in her back crack, she opened her closet searching for the outfit of the day. It was Wednesday so school didn't start 'till 8:00 o'clock. She had a little bit more of time.

Surprisingly enough, it only took her around 2 minutes to find what to wear for the day. The weather was rather crazy the last couple days so she decided in a white T-shirt with some golden studs on the neck area, a very soft (almost white) pink skirt that hit her just above the knees, her favourite pair of salmon coloured flats and her also salmon-coloured plain cardigan just in case the weather would get colder as the day would go by.

Even though the early hour, it was already warm outside, so Rose got in the shower without warming up the water, in fact, she enjoyed the somewhat waking sensation that she felt when the cold water made contact with her skin.

After exiting the shower she looked at her phone to check what time it was and almost dropped her towel when she saw the hour.

_-5:45-_

" **WHAT?!** But-but that's impossible! It was like 6:35 or so when I got in the shower!" She said with a confused look on her face.

Glaring at the clock on her bedside table, there it was in big red numbers.

_-5:46-_

"What the fuck is happening? How is this even possible?!" After quickly putting her clothes on, she headed downstairs and almost scream another 'WHAT?!', when she saw that all the lights were off and all looked dark. Running upstairs she tiptoed 'till her parents' room and put her ear to the door trying to hear what was behind it.

The only thing her ear caught were snores, loud and definitely her father's snores.

Returning to her room she turned on the TV and put the news with the hope that they would say the hour. There were only infomercials.

Sitting softly in her bed she took her phone and rechecked the hour.

_-5:52-_

She was starting to go to panic mode a little, 'cause what was happening was impossible. Was she… time traveling? Her eyes sparked with curiosity when she sensed something that she thought it was long lost.

An adventure, a new challenge.

A change in the dull routine in which her life had become.


	3. Changes

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Just five more minutes pleeeeeease…" A muffled voice came from under the blankets on the bed.

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Ughhhh I don't wannaaaaaa. Please just a few minutes more! I'm not asking for too much."

* **BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP** *

"Rose Tyler! Would you turn off that alarm for god's sake?! " Jackie Tyler screamed from across the hall.

With another muffled growl, a hand emerged from the tangled blankets and started hitting the alarm clock.

"C'mon where the hell is the button?" A blonde head popped from that mess of blankets.

"Ugh, it's already 6:32, if I don't get up now I'm gonna have to run again" Finally turning off the alarm, Rose untangled herself from the intricate knots that she had unconsciously tied while in the land of dreams and got up from the bed turning off the air condition in the way.

Stretching with all her strength, making all the bones in her back crack, she opened her closet searching for the outfit of the day. It was Wednesday so school didn't start 'till 8:00 o'clock. She had a little bit more of time.

Surprisingly enough, it only took her around 2 minutes to find what to wear for the day. The weather was rather crazy the last couple days so she decided in a white T-shirt with some golden studs on the neck area, a very soft (almost white) pink skirt that hit her just above the knees, her favourite pair of salmon coloured flats and her also salmon-coloured plain cardigan just in case the weather would get colder as the day would go by.

Even though the early hour, it was already warm outside, so Rose got in the shower without warming up the water, in fact, she enjoyed the somewhat waking sensation that she felt when the cold water made contact with her skin.

After exiting the shower she looked at her phone to check what time it was and almost dropped her towel when she saw the hour.

_-5:45-_

" **WHAT?!** But-but that's impossible! It was like 6:35 or so when I got in the shower!" She said with a confused look on her face.

Glaring at the clock on her bedside table, there it was in big red numbers.

_-5:46-_

"What the fuck is happening? How is this even possible?!" After quickly putting her clothes on, she headed downstairs and almost scream another 'WHAT?!', when she saw that all the lights were off and all looked dark. Running upstairs she tiptoed 'till her parents' room and put her ear to the door trying to hear what was behind it.

The only thing her ear caught were snores, loud and definitely her father's snores.

Returning to her room she turned on the TV and put the news with the hope that they would say the hour. There were only infomercials.

Sitting softly in her bed she took her phone and rechecked the hour.

_-5:52-_

She was starting to go to panic mode a little, 'cause what was happening was impossible. Was she… time traveling? Her eyes sparked with curiosity when she sensed something that she thought it was long lost.

An adventure, a new challenge.

A change in the dull routine in which her life had become.


	4. Stasis

Her pace was slow and effortless; her feet didn’t even lifting from the cement. Her brain kept thinking in the park incident and the trench-coated man. It wasn’t something special, it wasn’t something important, her whole morning had been strange and out of the ordinary and yet, there she was, thinking of him while she was sitin- wait, what?

Rose blinked quickly a couple of times and got up of the bench-like thing in which she was seated like if it was on fire. She started to look in all directions, opening and closing her mouth trying to understand what had just happened.

“Wh-what? But…I was…I was just…exiting the park…” There was nobody near; she was the only person standing in the bus stop.

Confused and feeling tired like if she hadn’t slept the night before; she slowly took a seat again. Grabbing her bag from the floor not even knowing how the hell the thing had got there, she pulled out her cellphone and holding her breath she checked the hour.

She gasped and her whole body started to shake. Her cellphone would fall if she didn’t close her hand and she knew it, but her muscles didn’t responded. She felt how all was in stasis. The wind didn’t blow, the birds didn’t sing and the people stopped mid-step. She needed to blink, she felt it in her eyes, but she couldn’t. Her eyes were glued to the screen in her phone.

The digital clock changed, showing that another minute had gone by and she felt how life continued her course.

Her upright sitting position turned hunchbacked immediately as she fell forward gasping for air, tightly clutching her cellphone in her hand and squeezing her eyes shut praying to the God that she stopped thinking it was real when she was a kid, but that now wished with all her heart that it would be there with her, for all to be a nightmare.

Her mind was an infinite abyss of darkness and the only thing filling the emptiness were the numbers that she had seen in her mobile a minute ago in a shade of red that would hurt even the healthiest eyes.

- _6:33_ -

Catching her breath, she slowly got up and looked at the street. It was without a doubt the bus stop of her street. Rose could see the top of the fireplace of her house from there. Her mind was spinning like hell and her empty stomach felt like is she had just got out from an all-you-can-eat buffet, ready to throw it all.

She didn’t want to think in what had just happened. She wanted to believe that the reason of her apparently ‘time travel’ was that she had just seen the hour wrong when she had arrived to the park; that it was 5:10, not 6:10.

But who was she kidding? Maybe she wasn’t a very observant person, but she wasn’t stupid either. She hadn’t even got out of her house by that time. It was impossible, but the other alternative was even more unbelievable.

The theories kept coming to her brain, maybe her phone was just broken, maybe the thing that government did to save energy was today and she had just simply forgotten it, but every single thing she could prove it wrong.

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind and hit her in the face like a well-known Jackie Tyler’s slap. It didn’t made sense, but something deep inside her didn’t want to let it go.

“6:33. That was exactly when…”

Her voice came out hoarse and quiet like a whisper. Words that the wind took with him just as Rose said them.

“Exactly when I crashed with him.”


End file.
